


narrow margins

by maddielle



Series: that big picture 'verse [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Mates, Orgasm Delay, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Derek, Rimming, Scenting, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddielle/pseuds/maddielle
Summary: “Hey,” Stiles said, nudging Derek’s head back and running a thumb along his lower lip when he finally looked up.“I’m yours. I’m yours, and you’re mine. You know that.”“He didn’t respect it,” Derek growled quietly, elbows resting on his knees.A visiting werewolf crosses a few boundaries. The McCall pack hold their own.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: that big picture 'verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614649
Comments: 12
Kudos: 628





	1. trespassers

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of plot with some smut (chapter two) as a treat
> 
> set sometime in the future of this universe; allison and isaac are together and have a bab, lydia and jackson are still away in san fran, everyone else is around beacon hills

At about nine in the evening, Stiles was still about twenty minutes out from Beacon Hills when his phone buzzed in the passenger seat beside him. He let it ring without much thought, figuring that whoever needed him would text. He only glanced over when it started ringing persistently for the second time. A quick look, and he saw Derek’s name on the screen.

Keeping one eye on the road, he hit the speaker button.

“Hey, what’s up?”

_“Where are you?”_

“In the car, not far from home.”

_“On the highway?”_

“…Yeah. For a little bit, the exit’s coming up.” Stiles frowned and checked the rear-view mirror. “Is something wrong?”

_“Keep driving. Take the exit north of Beacon Hills and turn back to the house from there.”_

“Okay, I will.” Stiles knew better than to argue with Derek when he asked strange things of him. They had too much experience with unexpected situations for him not to. “Give me the short version.”

Derek sighed, breath crackling through the phone. _“A small pack has trespassed across our south-eastern borders and set up camp by the main ravine. Scott and the other betas are just coming back from meeting their alpha.”_

“Hostile?”

_“No, but not necessarily friendly, either. Boyd caught a scent mark about a half-mile outside the preserve while running with Erica.”_

Stiles let some of the tension bleed from his shoulders. “Alright. So, not an emergency yet. Why didn’t you go with Scott?”

_“The alpha is a guy named Warner Barton. He wasn’t always friendly with my family, so I opted to stay behind and wait for you.”_

“Aw, you’re too sweet,” Stiles said, grinning.

_“Don’t get a big head about it. I also have Allison and Jane with me."_

“Cute.” Stiles flicked on his indicator to pass the car ahead of him. “See you soon, okay? I shouldn’t talk and drive.”

_“Very responsible. Get home safe.”_

As directed, Stiles drove just north of Beacon Hills and took the exit there. It was a quick, incident-free drive south again before he entered the preserve area and came up to the Hale property driveway. When he pulled up near the house, Derek opened the front door and strode through as if he’d been waiting and watching on the other side for the past quarter of an hour.

After Stiles slammed the Jeep door shut, he happily let himself be pulled into a tight hug. Lips pressed firmly to his temple.

“Hey there,” Stiles said fondly, arms tight around Derek’s ribs. “You can’t have missed me that much. I was only gone a week.”

More like five days, but it had felt longer. He’d been in Sacramento with his dad to visit some relatives on his mom’s side of the family. Following a boisterous few days with various cousins and aunts and uncles Stiles only barely remembered from his childhood, John had continued south with Melissa to make the most of his vacation time, and Stiles had hopped in the Jeep to return home.

“I always miss you,” Derek murmured. He drew back and dipped his head for a sweet kiss. “It’s too quiet without you around.”

“That sentiment will last exactly one day, I guarantee it.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Stiles smiled and leaned back. “I have something to show you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm, it’s- _Scott!_ ”

Derek frowned. “You want to show me Scott?”

“No, doofus,” Stiles said, wriggling out of Derek’s grasp. “They’re back.”

Sure enough, the rest of the pack had emerged from the woods beside the house. A quick glance over each of them told Stiles that no one was hurt, but he didn’t miss the grim, thoughtful expression on his best friend’s face.

“Hey, Stiles,” Scott said, squeezing Stiles’ shoulder when he came close enough. “Derek.”

Derek nodded a greeting. “Get anything useful?”

With a sigh, Scott lifted his chin towards the house where Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were already heading inside. “Let’s talk about it with everybody else.”

In the main room of the house, everyone had already gathered by the time Derek and Stiles joined them. Isaac was perched on the arm of one of the sofas, a hand carding through Allison’s hair as she snuggled baby Jane protectively to her shoulder. Boyd and Erica were speaking in low voices by the entryway to the dining room, and Scott took a seat in an armchair, instinctively placing himself where he could see and address his pack as a whole once Derek and Stiles dropped down next to Allison. Stiles rubbed a knuckle along Jane’s arm and cooed at her, having not seen his honorary niece in several days’ time.

“Okay,” Scott said, leaning forward and clasping his hands between his knees. “I’ll start by sharing the facts so we can all get on the same page. Then I want opinions on our next moves.” He paused. “A small pack lead by an alpha named Warner Barton has moved inside our borders near the ravine. They set up camp late last night, and Boyd caught a temporary scent mark around two in the morning while out with Erica.”

“Just the one?” Stiles asked.

“We didn’t notice any more today,” Isaac told him.

Scott nodded. “Just the one,” he confirmed. “He has three betas with him: one brother and his wife, and another woman. All born wolves, as he made sure to point out several times.”

Derek winced slightly in Stiles’ peripheral vision. “Makes sense. He was always a stickler for keeping his pack ‘pure’, so to speak. It used to cause a lot of tension between him and the other established Californian packs.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t looking at any of us very lovingly,” Erica grumbled.

“He was standoffish,” Scott allowed, “but polite.”

“So, what does he want?” Derek asked.

“He said there was trouble with a semi-nomadic trio of hunters moving through to Nevada,” Scott said. “People who knew him and had a grudge against him and his. He claims they haven’t followed, and that he’ll return to his territory north of Redding once the threat has passed.”

“We can’t confirm that,” Isaac muttered.

“I don’t think we need to worry about them staying too long,” Derek said, glancing at Scott. “But I would want to know more about who these hunters are, and when they plan on leaving California.” He turned his shoulders to face Allison. “Would your dad be willing to weigh in?”

She nodded, adjusting Jane against her chest. “I can ask if he knows anything.”

“That would help,” Scott said, gratefully. “In the meantime, I don’t think we have too much to worry about. Everyone just make sure to keep in close contact for the next little while, and we shouldn’t have any issues.”

Stiles always appreciated Scott’s optimism, but he had a gut feeling that this particular supernatural situation wouldn’t be resolved quite so easily. While finishing a coffee a few hours later at the kitchen island, after the rest of the pack had headed out, a text from Allison appeared in the main group chat, proving him right. It turned out that Chris actually was aware of these hunters. He also had it on good authority that they’d crossed over into Nevada about two weeks ago already.

“Well, that didn’t last long,” Stiles commented. Derek grunted in agreement as he considered the message on his own phone.

“My mom always thought Barton was a bit of a suspicious character,” he said. “I just can’t think of another reason for why they’d travel to us.”

“Is it uncommon for packs to cross territories?”

Derek shook his head, taking Stiles’ cup to rinse in the sink. “Not as much as you'd think. Camping out just inside borders is normal procedure when alphas meet for official reasons.”

Stiles considered his response, frowning. “What kind of official reasons?”

“Anything,” Derek said with a shrug. “Friendly get-togethers, birth or marriage announcements, betrothal arrangements. I remember a group from Oregon coming down one summer to stay with us for about two weeks over the full moon, just because my mother was good friends with the alpha’s mate.”

Derek’s phone rang just as he finished speaking. He set the call on speaker and locked eyes with Stiles as he said, “Hi, Scott.”

_“Hey guys. I’ve just had a call from Barton. He wants to meet again.”_

“Alpha to alpha?” Stiles asked.

_“Partially. He’s asked that Derek comes along.”_

There was silence in the kitchen for a moment. Stiles met Derek’s gaze, both sharing a moment of confusion.

“I’m not sure why that would be the case,” Derek said, slowly. “I must have been about ten when he last saw me.”

_“Yeah, I’m not sure either.”_

Stiles licked his lips. “I have an idea.”

_“Go for it.”_

“Invite him to meet us alone at the house. Not inside the house,” he amended, at the territorial flash of blue in Derek’s eyes. “Just outside. Where we can make a show of power with all the betas, myself, Allison and Jane included. He’ll get a chance to say what he wants to Derek, and then we’ll politely indicate that he needs to move off the preserve. When it comes down to it, we technically outnumber them, especially if we call on Jackson.”

Scott was quiet as he mulled the suggestion over. _“I’m on board,”_ he finally said. _“Derek?”_

“I think it’s a good idea. Imply strength without aggression.”

_”I’ll set it up. Talk to you later.”_

“Bye, Scotty,” Stiles said, tapping the screen to end the conversation. To Derek, he added, “Definitely not the homecoming I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?” Derek asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I dunno. You, me, no snooping pack from out of town. The big bathtub in the master bathroom we literally never use.”

“Could still be arranged.”

Stiles snorted. “Yeah, I’m sure that would make a great first impression to the big bad wolf. Uh, just a second, guys? We’re not quite done having hot reunion sex in the bathtub.”

When his phone chimed with a text, Derek looked down to read it and then held the device up for Stiles to see. “Barton is coming down in the morning. After?”

“You’re on,” Stiles said, fighting back a yawn. “For now, I am exhausted from driving all over Sacramento this morning and then home afterwards. Please can we just go to bed and wait for tomorrow to deal with all this drama?”

Derek’s answer was a kiss on the cheek and a jerk of his chin towards the staircase leading upstairs.

Stiles shivered.

It wasn’t a particularly cool morning, but he’d been relegated to standing in the shade on the back porch with Allison while Isaac, Erica, and Boyd made up the second tier near the steps to the yard and Derek and Scott stood at the head of the group, facing the woods.

“All this posturing,” Allison sighed, hitching Jane up higher in her arms. “Wouldn’t it be nice if we could all just meet for coffee and discuss things like adults?”

“You know half of being a werewolf is lurking ominously in a cool jacket while glaring at nothing,” Stiles said, with a shrug. He caught Derek’s swift backward glance, and added, “You look great, babe.”

Erica snickered but promptly quieted as the wolves caught a sound or scent the humans couldn’t; the five of them tensed subtly. Soon, at the edge of the woods, a stocky man emerged from the trees, sauntering a few steps forwards before coming to stand jauntily a few yards from Scott and Derek.

“It’s been a long while, Derek,” Warner Barton called out, voice smooth and measured.

“Over ten years,” Derek replied calmly.

“Good looking pack you’ve got here.”

“Thank you, but it’s not mine.”

“That’s right,” Warner said, chuckling. “The bitten baby alpha.”

“Scott works just fine,” the aforementioned baby alpha cut in. He folded his arms over his chest. “McCall, if you’re feeling formal. We’re not here for a fight. Tell us what you want or be on your way.”

Warner surveyed the scene slowly, eyes catching on Stiles and his human companions, before jerking his chin. Behind him, a young woman appeared and walked up to him. She was slight with dark brown hair, pretty and freckled. Stiles guessed she couldn’t be much older than he was.

The unexpected appearance of another wolf caught him off guard, but none of his supernatural friends showed any surprise. They must have sensed the newcomer long before she’d revealed herself.

“This is Esther,” Warner said proudly. “A new addition to our pack. She’s a direct descendant of the McAllister family, originally from Maryland.”

Esther nodded but said nothing, intelligent eyes flitting around.

“She expressed interest to me in finding a mate,” Warner continued. “I had heard of a surviving member of the Hale pack, and it looks like we found him.”

Stiles stilled. Warner had locked eyes with Derek directly, and every one of Stiles’ pack members seemed to hold their breath.

Warner smiled graciously. “You are a born wolf from a very respected family, Derek. I want to offer you a better future than you could find in Beacon Hills under this child of an alpha with a ragtag bunch of bitten wolves and _humans.”_ There was no missing the disdain with which said that last word.

In the silence that followed, Stiles noticed the betas standing before him shifting uneasily, a low growl emanating from the trio. When he glanced over, he noticed that even Allison wore an angry frown. Ahead, Scott squared his shoulders and reached out to rest a hand on Derek’s arm.

“As my second and as a valued member of this pack,” Scott said carefully, “Derek is free to do as he wishes.”

With a nod to Scott, Derek straightened and linked his arms behind his back.

“My parents always maintained respect for you and yours,” he said clearly, so that nobody present could miss his words. “Even if they didn’t always agree with your beliefs. However, I feel that you have crossed too many boundaries, in more ways than one.”

Warner’s eyes narrowed.

“You settled in another pack’s clearly defined territory without permission,” Derek continued on, “and you propositioned me to mate with one of your own. If you’d contacted us before showing up, it would have been made clear to you that I am not interested, nor am I available.”

Stiles parted his lips, heartbeat thudding in his chest. Allison rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“You’re mated?” Warner asked incredulously. Beside him, Esther’s eyes widened. Stiles felt a pang of sympathy for her; he didn’t think any of this was her doing.

“I am.”

“To a bitten wolf?”

“To a human,” Derek said easily.

Warner shook his head. “What a joke. Talia would be so disappointed in you.”

“Do not speak of my mother as if you knew her,” Derek countered. His voice had slipped into a lower register, menacing and defensive. Stiles felt shivers skitter across his skin.

“You’re a disgrace,” Warner spat.

“Enough,” Scott interrupted sharply. “This is over. Barton, you have your answer. We’ve been cooperative up until this point, but, if you aren’t gone from our territory by tonight, you’ll find us much less accommodating.”

Despite his apparent frustration and embarrassment, Warner quickly collected himself and took Esther by the elbow.

“Apologies, alpha,” he ground out. “We’ll be on our way.”

A few tense moments later, the other wolves had disappeared back into the woods. Scott and Derek stared through the trees long after Stiles had lost sight of the duo, turning only when their heightened hearing must have finally lost track them.

“They’re gone,” Scott muttered, drawing closer to the house.

“Well, that was fun,” Stiles said.

“Waste of time,” Erica proclaimed, yawning. “If werewolves just learned to text or email, shit like this wouldn’t happen.”

“He’s always been old school,” Derek said uneasily, arms folded tight across his chest. “From what I remember.”

“I’ll say,” Isaac said, gesturing vaguely towards the trees lining the yard. “She didn’t even look like she wanted to be here.”

Scott patted him on the back. “It’s done. We’ll run over later today to check that they’re gone, and then that’ll be it. Let’s warm up inside.”

As the betas filed through the back door, Isaac with a protective arm around Allison’s waist, Stiles stopped Derek with a hand on his wrist. He turned to face him once they were alone on the porch.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, peering into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I should be asking you that,” Derek said. His face was pulled into an unhappy expression. “He acted as if it didn’t matter you existed. As a wolf, it should have been clear to him right away that we were together just by my scent.”

“I don’t care about that,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “He spoke about your family, Der.”

Derek nodded and sighed. “Yeah.”

“You don’t believe him, do you?”

Derek dropped his arms, took Stiles' hands in his, and kissed the backs of them. “No. My parents would have loved you. Laura would have been delighted I'd found someone like you to put up with me. They didn’t share his weird ideas about humans, I know that for sure.”

“Okay,” Stiles murmured. He freed a hand to brush his knuckles against Derek’s stubbled cheek. “Let’s go in. I haven't spent nearly enough time with my niece this week yet.”

Even if he’d doubted Derek’s words, which he hadn’t, Derek’s answering exasperated huff and secret smile would have been evidence enough of his love and honesty.


	2. mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally gets around to showing Derek something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit stuff below

Later, when he’d finished washing the dishes from dinner, Stiles wiped his hands dry and walked around to the living room. Derek sat in the centre of the sofa, forehead creased as he typed out a text on his phone.

“What’s the 411?” Stiles asked, leaning against the wall across from Derek with his arms crossed. He felt much more relaxed in general than he had that morning and simply wondered when the business with Warner would be done for good.

Derek tapped the screen to send a text and set his phone down. “Scott and Isaac trailed their scent over the border. It’s definitely going stale, but some of us are going to take turns overnight and tomorrow to run the perimeter just to be sure.” He looked up, noting Stiles’ physical distance and thoughtful expression. “You doing alright?”

“Yeah. I was just thinking… We did well. We held together, kept things diplomatic.” He shrugged. “It bodes well for the pack’s longterm future, right?”

The corner of Derek’s mouth ticked up. “Right.”

Stiles pushed himself off the wall after taking a moment to build up his nerve. “So, I kind of forgot about it with everything going on, but I still have something to show you,” he said, coming to stand between Derek’s relaxed legs.

“Okay.”

Pushing away any nervousness, Stiles dropped his hands to the hem of his shirt. He lifted the fabric slightly with one hand and hooked his other thumb in the waistband of his sweatpants. Derek raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Stiles' left hip was exposed. When the tattoo finally peeked out, Derek froze.

A long silence followed during which Stiles’ breathed shallowly, loathe to make any sound in the intimate quiet of the living room. Slowly, Derek sat up and brought gentle fingers to trace the skin around the triskele symbol etched in black onto the delicate skin of Stiles’ inner hipbone.

“When did you do this?” he asked, voice reverent.

“In Sacramento,” Stiles said. “On the first day. I wanted to show you soon as I got back, but, you know, shit was already going down…”

He trailed off, thoughts derailed by the hunger simmering in darkened eyes. As if pulled by a magnet, Derek leaned forwards until his lips pressed tenderly to the space just under the tattoo. Stiles swallowed heavily.

“It’s, uh, not totally a hundred percent healed yet,” he said hoarsely, suddenly intensely turned on.

“I know,” Derek murmured, trailing his mouth along the crest of Stiles’ hip. His stomach muscles twitched at the teasing touch. “I’ll be careful.”

Stiles’ breath shuddered through his nose as he exhaled. He brought a hand to rest in Derek’s hair as the werewolf continued to explore, dropping lingering kisses as close to the ink as he dared. _Marking me,_ Stiles thought dazedly.

“Hey,” Stiles said, nudging Derek’s head back and running a thumb along his lower lip when he finally looked up. “I’m yours. I’m yours, and you’re mine. You know that.”

“He didn’t respect it,” Derek growled quietly, elbows resting on his knees. His hands cupped the back of Stiles’ legs protectively.

“I think he did eventually.”

Derek said nothing, instead tugging Stiles closer to him. He nuzzled the firm outline of Stiles’ interest, opened his mouth to warm the fabric with hot breath. Stiles had to clutch at Derek’s shoulders to stay upright.

“Shit, okay. Here?”

“Here,” Derek confirmed. He pulled the sweatpants down just far enough to get his mouth on the base of Stiles’ cock.

“Alright, big guy,” Stiles said, with a laugh. “What are you in the mood for?”

Derek didn’t answer for a moment, dragging his tongue at a leisurely pace along the underside of Stiles’ dick. He dug his fingers into Stiles’ thighs when his hips jerked, and, when he finished with a final teasing lick to the head, he said, “I want you to turn around and put your hands on the table.”

Stiles’ brain drew a blank.

“Um.”

“Only if you want to,” Derek said, too calm, maintaining eye contact as he wetly kissed the tip of Stiles’ cock. Stiles promptly turned on his heel and bent at the waist in answer. He planted his hands on the coffee table and then proceeded to flush bright red, his face heating up. The table was much lower than he’d expected, and his ass was completely exposed to the air. He felt deliciously vulnerable.

Derek hummed in appreciation and started by moving his mouth in winding lines across the backs of Stiles’ thighs, at first ignoring his cock and asshole completely. Without a clear view, Stiles had to rely on sensation to clue him in. He closed his eyes, body tensing in anticipation when he felt teeth clamp gently on the swell of his ass.

“Don’t tease,” he whispered.

Derek shushed him soothingly, thumbs sliding up to part his flesh even further. Stiles whined as Derek breathed onto the most private part of him, fists clenched on the table.

“Your scent is amazing,” Derek said, sounding intoxicated. “You always smell perfect, but here… It’s so pure. I just wanna take you away and keep you safe, lick you from head to toe, never let you out of my arms-”

Stiles moaned out loud. “God, please, I want it, I do.”

Derek adjusted his grip on Stiles’ behind, baring sensitive skin even further. Stiles held his breath, waiting, and released it all in an unsteady gasp at the warm touch of Derek’s tongue to his hole. Derek began with light licks, alternating between the rim, the hot skin above and below, Stiles’ entrance itself. Entranced and unable to predict Derek’s moves, Stiles let his head hang between his shoulders and his mouth drop open. When Derek finally decided to move on, he flattened his tongue against Stiles and then sucked a sloppy kiss to the centre of him. Stiles choked and reflexively grabbed at the hand curled around his thigh.

Stiles floated as Derek refused to relent. He didn’t tire, endlessly chasing Stiles’ taste and pleasure with his mouth, his tongue, his teeth. Eventually, after an indeterminate amount of time, Stiles licked his dried-out lips and said, garbled, “Please, just… fuck me.”

Derek pulled back a little. “Say again?”

Stiles cleared his throat. “I need you inside me. Now. Where’s… where’s lube-?”

“Too far,” Derek stated, turning Stiles around with sure hands and pulling him down to straddle his thighs on the couch. He didn’t waste any time sucking two fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly, and tucking them under Stiles’ cock to push into him. Stiles gasped as he was breached, leaning into the stretch. His hands grasped helplessly at Derek’s chest.

As Derek took up a leisurely pace, probing deeply with his fingers, Stiles was rendered speechless except for the small noises he couldn’t help releasing with each sure thrust. He felt too big for his body, skin prickling all over, and he couldn’t keep his hips from rocking. When he dropped his forehead to Derek’s shoulder, Derek kissed his neck and breathed, directly into the shell of Stiles’ ear, “Tell me how you feel.”

“So good,” Stiles whimpered softly. “God, I-” He broke off in a frustrated whine. The pace wasn’t quite enough to take him higher.

“You need more?”

“ _Yes,_ Derek, please.”

Derek licked the edge of his jaw. “Touch yourself.”

With a relieved huff, Stiles licked his palm and snaked an arm between their bodies to take hold of his cock. Ignoring the zing that shot through him as he touched oversensitive skin, he started to stroke quickly in the way he knew would get him off in seconds. He worked himself over, pushing his hips forwards and back between Derek’s hand and his own, panting faster and faster and-

His hand was knocked away, strong fingers suddenly gripping the base of his cock, halting the chase for an orgasm. Stiles’ eyes flew open.

“Oh, you bastard,” he chuckled, breathing hard.

“I didn’t wanna make it too easy,” Derek said. He grinned and curled the fingers inside Stiles to stroke his prostate firmly.

“ _Oh._ Fuck.”

“That’s the idea.”

Derek manhandled Stiles to the side, laying him out on the couch. He then stood and crossed the living room to the bathroom in the hall while Stiles relaxed into the couch cushions, toeing off his sweats completely. When Derek returned with a bottle of lube in hand, Stiles scooted up further to rest his head on a pillow and hooked his hands under his thighs.

“You stretched enough, or do you need more?” Derek asked, slicking up his own cock. He’d dropped his own pants just to his knees.

“I’m good. Go for it.”

Derek smiled, leaned forward to brace a hand beside Stiles’ head, and guided them together. Stiles sighed and arched his spine, revelling in the warm burn of penetration as Derek slowly inched inside of him. As soon as he bottomed out, Derek stilled and ducked his head to steal a chaste kiss. He then drew back and rolled his hips forwards without waiting. Stiles closed his eyes as Derek repeated the motion again. And again. And again.

It wasn’t long before Stiles was being thoroughly fucked in exactly the way he’d been needing. Derek kept his thrusts smooth and easy, completely sheathing himself inside Stiles’ each time, and Stiles was helpless to do anything more than close his eyes and press his mouth into whatever part of Derek he could reach.

With the relentless pressure inside of him combining with the friction of his dick rubbing between their stomachs, Stiles was soon fighting back his orgasm for the second time.

“I’m- I’m gonna-”

“You wanna come?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles dropped his head back and locked eyes with Derek, biting his lip. “Please, can I?”

Derek immediately groaned and slammed his hips forwards. Stiles watched in awe as his face tensed and relaxed above him, feeling Derek’s cock pulse inside him as he came unexpectedly. After waiting only a second to catch his breath, Derek pushed himself up and grabbed at Stiles, jerking him quickly and efficiently. Clenching down, Stiles cried out and quickly followed over the edge.

As he came down from his orgasm, he wrapped his legs and arms around Derek’s body and encouraged him to flop down on top of him. Stiles stroked the back of his neck as they lay together, content to ignore the distant ache of his hips for a few moments.

“Hope we didn’t ruin the couch too badly,” he said eventually.

Derek grunted. “We can flip the cushion.”

“That won’t hide shit from the pack.”

“I don’t care. It’s my house.”

Stiles laughed at that, shaking them both.

Much later and after a lengthy hot shower, they’d moved to their bed. Stiles was on his back, Derek’s head resting on his shoulder, and Derek himself had his eyes barely open, watching his own fingers as they traced nonsensical patterns across Stiles’ chest. He let his hand trail south and pushed down Stiles’ underwear to view the tattoo again.

Stiles smiled.

“You love it,” he murmured happily. “I should get more. Get ‘DH’ written on my ass cheek. Whenever some nosy wolf comes around asking for your hand, I can just drop my pants and end the conversation right there.”

Derek snorted softly. “Even you might regret that one day. Plus, who’s to say it’ll always be Hale?”

“If you ever voluntarily choose to have Stilinski as a last name, that’s on you, buddy,” Stiles said, resting a hand protectively on Derek’s neck and closing his eyes.

“We’ll see.”

“Yeah, we will…”

With the drama of the past week finally over, it didn’t take long for them to fall asleep together. Stiles knew he’d probably wake up with a numb arm and some of Derek’s hair in his mouth, but he’d never trade holding Derek as he slept for anything. Stiles knew his werewolf found peace in being held, safe in the knowledge that they did belong to each other and nothing would ever get in the way of that.

They’d survived a lot already; Stiles had confidence that they’d continue to do so no matter what they faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep your new tattoos clean and properly cared for, kids


End file.
